Primer Beso - Connverse
by Jessica6697
Summary: Steven, un joven de 17 y Connie, una chica de 15, se toman un día libre de su entrenamiento, pero sus sentimientos tomaran esta oportunidad para salir. Steven x Connie OneShort


Ciudad Playa, un lugar ciertamente interesante por no decir extraño, a simple vista se podría decir que es una ciudad tranquila para vivir pero no con las Crystal Gems, seres de otro mundo, y también del nuestro, que tienen poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación y entendimiento, el miembro más joven del grupo, Steven, es un chico alegre y sincero, a quien le gusta componer canciones y jugar videojuegos, él es mitad Gem, mitad humano y entre toda esa locura mágica se encuentra una chica, Connie, cuya curiosidad y entusiasmo ha hecho que ella se vuelva parte de este grupo aun siendo solo una humana, ya han pasado varios años desde que la chica, con tan solo once años conociera a Steven, quien le lleva dos años, ella comenzó a entrenar el arte de la espada con su tutora Perla, desde entonces los dos chicos han entrenado duro una vez por semana pero aquel día de otoño Perla y las demás tuvieron que ir a una misión a la que los chicos no podían asistir pues era en medio del océano, debajo del mar. Steven y Connie tomaron un día libre de su entrenamiento, pero ellos eran tan entusiastas que quisieron entrenar por su cuenta, Connie movía con mucha agilidad la gran espada Rosa, que ya era prácticamente suya, Steven usaba sus poderes de flotar y su escudo para esquivar los ataque de su amiga, así continuaron un rato hasta que se agotaron y decidieron descansar en la arena fresca de la playa, el frio estaba comenzando a hacerse presente pero aun no era algo de qué preocuparse, el joven de Rulos oscuros se acostó en la arena mirando el cielo.

— Mira Connie, ¡esa nube se parece a Peridot! Jajaja

— Tienes razón Steven, Jajaja

Los dos chicos continuaron buscando formas en las nubes, Steven siempre veía las nubes más extrañas y les encontraba una forma graciosa o tierna, Connie siempre admiro eso de él, su positivismo ante cualquier cosa, desde que se conocieron Connie siempre veía el lado realista de las cosas y Steven siempre veía el lado bueno, ella notaba como el joven sonreía y jamás bajaba la cabeza ante cualquier situación mala pues el chico Universe siempre trataba de encontrar la solución a los problemas. Connie no podía creer lo alegre que siempre estaba, antes de conocerlo su vida era normal pero él, ese chico sentado a su lado le dio color y alegría.

— ¿Continuamos con el entrenamiento o quieres hacer otra cosa? — preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos

— Continuemos — respondió con una gran sonrisa

Steven convocó su escudo y se levantó de un salto, muy alto por cierto, y Connie corrió por su espada para seguir luchando.

Connie embistió a Steven pero él fue más rápido y haciendo una vuelta hacia atrás logro esquivar el ataque de su amiga, un mechón de su cabello, un poco largo, le tapó los ojos y la chica aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él de frente, cuando Steven vio lo cerca que estaba se sorprendió y salto por encima de la espadachín, convocó su escudo y se lo lanzo rápidamente, pero la joven no dejo su guardia baja y con su espada bloqueó el ataque y lo devolvió a él, este lo bloqueó con su burbuja y corriendo hacia Connie la hizo desaparecer para así quedar cerca de ella, Connie no vio eso venir y por la explosión de la burbuja cayó al suelo, Steven se detuvo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, Connie tomó la mano de su amigo y jalo de él para hacerlo caer, se levantó rápidamente y puso su espada en su nariz

— Gane— dijo sonriendo victoriosa

— ¡Eso es trampa! — se quejó el joven mientras que sin que se diera cuenta su amiga él alargó su brazo por detrás de ella y la empujo

— ¡Usar tu poderes de cambio de forma también es trampa! — dijo riendo en el piso la joven morena

— Jajajaja ¡tienes arena en la nariz! — Expresó el joven mientras apuntaba a su propia nariz y reía a carcajadas

— Y tú en todo tu cabello

— No es cierto — expresó serio y confundido

— ¡Ahora sí! — Dijo al tomar un puñado de arena y lanzárselo en todo el cabello al chico Cuarzo

— ¡Ahora si me las pagaras! — Gritó en tono de venganza divertido, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y perseguía a Connie

— ¡No me atraparas Steven! — Comentó la joven al correr y burlarse de él sacando la lengua

— ¡Yo tengo súper velocidad Connie! — y mientras lo decía empezó a correr más rápido alcanzando a su compañera de entrenamiento y cayendo al no poder controlar tanta velocidad, Steven y Connie rodaron un par de metros en la arena y terminaron completamente sucios pero no les importó, ellos se reían como si fueran dos niños otra vez.

Connie dejo de reír poco a poco y notó que Steven la estaba abrazando o más bien apresando en su agarre pero por alguna razón a ella no le importó, el seguía riendo hasta que escucho que Connie no lo hacía, abrió los ojos y vio lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, las mejillas del muchacho se volvieron rojas y dejó ir a su amiga, ésta se quitó de encima pero se sentó a su lado acomodando su cabello que ya estaba más que enredado y soltando su coleta para dejar libre toda su cabellera larga, Steven vio con detenimiento cada movimiento y no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que veía, para el joven no era un secreto que le gustaba Connie, desde que la conoció la admiro por su inteligencia y fuerza, por las cosas tan asombrosas, a su punto de vista, que ella hacia y conforme el tiempo pasó se dio cuenta que esa admiración cambió a gusto, a Steven le gustaba Connie pero jamás se lo había dicho pues no sabía cómo debía.

— ¿Tengo el cabello tan enredado? — pregunto la morena al notar que Steven no la dejaba de mirar

— ¿He? — Salió el joven de sus pensamientos — So-solo un poco, espera — se acercó a ella y le arregló un mechón que desafiaba a la gravedad, Connie se sonrojó por el acto tan inesperado de Steven

— Ahora sí, tan linda como siempre jeje — Comentó sin pensar

— Gra-gracias Steven…— respondió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello por manía.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y sacudiéndose un poco sus ropas llenas de arena se dirigieron a donde dejaron sus cosas, Connie notó que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y que debía volver a casa para la hora de la cena, Steven aceptó y llamó a su fiel, pero no muy obediente, León para que los llevara con su misterioso poder de trasportación, Connie subió al gran felino y Steven la siguió.

— León, vamos a la casa de Connie — ordeno amablemente y solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta, León se puso en marcha corriendo por la playa, abriendo un portal despreocupadamente y saltando en él, como era costumbre Connie y Steven gritaron de emoción al entrar al portal y al salir estaban justo en frente de la casa de la chica.

— Gracias por traerme Steven — Dijo Connie bajando de León

— No hay de que señorita, mi León y yo estamos a su servicio — dijo con un tono de voz elegante para jugar, Connie solo respondió con una risa suave y besando en la mejilla a su amigo, ya otras veces lo había hecho pero esta vez era diferente y solo Connie lo sabía pues esta vez lo hizo no como amigos si no como el deseo de ser algo más, Steven sonrió dulcemente ante el beso y al ver los ojos de Connie no pudo evitar quedar atrapado, ella le devolvía la mirada con un poco de nerviosismo pues sus sentimientos, recién descubiertos, por su amigo estaban traicionándola, no fue hasta que León gruño que dejaron de verse a los ojos.

— De-debería entrar — dijo por inercia ante el gruñido

— Si-sí, nos-nos vemos mañana Connie jeje — respondió el joven tartamudeando por la pena.

Connie se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta de su casa, Steven subió en león sin dejar de ver como Connie caminaba por la entrada de aquella casa suburbana y cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Steven la llamó

— ¡Connie! — Dijo para llamar su atención. Él ya se había bajado de León y llego enfrente de ella

— ¿Stev…? — Pero no pudo terminar su frase pues el chico de cabello oscuro había llegado a donde ella de un salto y su cara se encontraba muy cerca de la suya, con un rápido pero delicado movimiento Steven cerró el espacio entre sus labio dándole un dulce, corto y suave beso tan inocente que pudo transmitir todos los sentimientos puros del joven hacia su amiga y claro transmitir el sentimiento de querer ser algo más, justo como lo había hecho ella momentos antes. Después de ese improvisado y castro beso Steven le sonrió muy grande a Connie, corrió hacia León dándole la orden de irse a casa y se despidió de ella muy felizmente

— Steven… — fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de que el joven que le robó su Primer Beso de improvisto se fuera de su mirada.

Y allí estaba ella, una chica de 15 años de edad con el corazón a mil por hora parada en el pórtico de su casa, con una mano apretando la cinta de su mochila y con la otra tocándose los labios que mostraban una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y sus ojos un brillo tan grande como el de las estrellas.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hola a Todos! adivinen que esta viva! si asi es yo! Dio! digo digo Yo Jess, bueno primero que nada, AMO CONNVERSE!, ok ya ahora si alguien que leyó este OneShort lee mi historia Korrasami si, si la continuare solo que sera lento xB Sorry._**

 ** _Y sin mas que decir la verdad me despido, hasta la próxima._**


End file.
